


Wigs

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one of my photo doll stories.  Effie hasn't bought a wig in a long time and she got one for her little girl.  Daddy is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wigs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Mommy you’re pacing back and forth. What’s wrong? Hailey asked.

“Nothing dear. I’m expecting a package on the train today and I’m not sure how your father is going to react.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14661769937)

“Is it very expensive? Mr. Thompson yells when Mrs. Thompson spends too much money at the store.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14847954182)

Effie smiled at her daughter. “Not very…besides it’s not the cost that I’m worried about. I haven’t bought anything like it in four years.

Hailey laughed. “Then he shouldn’t be upset at all. You need a new one.

Effie hoped her daughter was right but she had her doubts. When the box was delivered Effie brought it to her bedroom and tried it on. It had been so long since she wore a wig, she was pregnant with Hailey and it was just so hot she boxed them up. It was too much trouble with a baby but Hailey was getting to be a big girl. She went down to show her daughter.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14845832924)

“Mommy, what happened to your hair?

“It’s a wig. They are so much fun.

“Can I have fun Mommy?

Effie smiled. “Yes, I ordered something for you too.

She changed Hailey into an adorable silver outfit and little girl wig. She also put fun baubles in her hair. Hailey looked like a Capitol Princess. That was when she heard her husband open the door.

Effie scooped Hailey in her arms. “Honey, I have to tell you something about Daddy…he doesn’t like.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14848272965)

Haymitch called. “Effie, I got the strawberries and they had blueberries for the baby.

“I’m not a baby Daddy. Hailey said indignantly.

Haymitch dropped the fruit and two liquor bottles. “Effie, when I left this was a blonde house. What happened?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14661721697)

“Daddy isn’t our hair pretty?

“Your hair? Yes. That purple crap that’s on your head…..No.

“Daddy, it’s the height of fashion.

He glared at his wife. “Effie…

“I didn’t tell her that but she’s right.”

“Purple is the new black Daddy.

“Where the hell does she get this?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14845798224)

“Junior Capitol Fashions. Hailey said. Purple is super fun, so is blue.

“Blue is fine, you have lovely blue eyes.

“Blue hair Daddy.

“Blue hair? Effie how many wigs did you buy?

“Ummm a few but I only got the purple one for Hailey.

Haymitch picked up his daughter. “Young lady you are going upstairs with your mother and go back to being a blonde, right now.

Hailey pouted. ‘Mommy, he’s jealous we didn’t get him a wig.

“I am not jealous. I hate those things. I thought your mother was done with them. I can’t stop her but I can stop you. You are too young for wigs.

Hailey turned to her mother. “Mommy??? 

“Haymitch, can’t she just show Katniss and Peeta? I’ll take it off her then I promise.

“Please Daddy, please…

“It comes off in ten minutes little girl. If your mother doesn’t take it off I will and if I touch it, it goes in the garbage.

Hailey sighed dramatically. “Okay Daddy but put me down so I can go next door.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14661559560)


End file.
